Monster in Disguise
by Julia N SnowMiko
Summary: Being poor wasn't the best, but it could be better if you made the most of it. Ezra had a hard life, her life made worse when the Colossal Titan attacked the wall. Now she must keep her word, and keep on living. She'll be the angel her Granny always saw her as.


Ezra, from what she can remember, was abandoned when she was five. She had to learn to fend for herself, to feed herself. It wasn't easy in the beginning, in fact she had come close to dying on several occasions. There were those that were like her, homeless and striving to live, that had helped her out. Then she found a home. They were already old when they found her. She owed them, so she did what she could to help them. She protected them, helped them gather food, find temporary shelter until the danger of cruel teenage boys left. They were her family, they were her happiness, her world. Ezra knew that the end of there lives could be any day as she grew older, but for now... She wanted to enjoy their company while she could.

"Foxy," Granny's nickname for her. "Help me up dear, I've been sitting in the cold for too long." Ezra was quick to rush to her side, her blue and green eyes seeing the pain in the older woman's eyes.

"I've got you," Ezra said softly. "Where's Pa?" She asked as an afterthought. Granny smiled at the black haired girl, seeing dried blood under her green eye. Granny licked her thumb, wiping away the blood before answering.

"He's gone to see if he can gather some money for bread," at the mention of bread, both their stomaches growled at them. Ezra laughed, helping Granny closer to the fire.

"Ah, my sweet dear," Ezra looked up at the pained voice of the elder woman. "If only you could've had a better life, living in a beautiful house instead of helping two senile _old_ people in their run down cottage."

"N-no..." Ezra felt her eyes sting at Granny's words, "I'm glad I'm here with you. _You're my family._ " Granny relaxed, leaning more on Ezra's shoulder as the young girl helped her sit on an old seat near the fireplace.

"Ah... I'm glad. I love you dear..." Ezra furrowed her brows, wondering where this was coming from, so she asked.

The old woman did't respond, only leaning more and more on Ezra. "G-Granny?"

"Sh. Just... Take care of... Pa... For me?" Ezra sniffed, her eyes releasing her sorrow with the knowledge that Granny's time was soon up. "Yes, of c-course... A-always, and f-forever m-more..."

"Thank you... My sweet angel." Ezra let out a sob when Granny's whole body went slack, her arms tightening around the old and frail woman. Granny had said she'd been feeling weaker with each passing day, saying it was harder and harder to wake up each day. Ezra had hoped it would have been a much longer time till then, but the cold weather made it worse.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help, I'm sorry I couldn't do _more_."

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

When Pa arrived back, with four loafs of bread in his arms, I broke down again. She left the world before she had the chance to have a last meal. Pa had collapsed on his knees next to me, wrapping his long arms around both Granny and me.

The next day we spent it by searching for the perfect area to have Granny buried. She loved flowers, saying that ' _even though they may die, they come back again even prettier than before. And that, my little fox, is why you shouldn't cry about hurting them. They will grow back in time, just you wait'_. I remember, after that, I'd pick as many as I could, and make crowns, bracelets, and necklaces for Granny. She'd laugh as I decorated her and I, twirling in the sun with a stupid grin on my face.

We finally found the spot. The same place I'd twirl in the sun, while Granny laughed softly at my antics.

It took us half an hour to dig a deep enough grave, and we gently set her down in it. I fixed her hair, then placed a crown of flowers on her head.

" _There isn't a lot in this world that_ _lasts forever, but our feelings last for eternity_." Slowly, we put the dirt back in, and I placed a board in the ground to represent the grave stone. On the board it said, ' _Loving wife and grandmother. May the angels guide your soul to rest._ '.

A few months later, Pa died. He was so depressed... I could see how lonely he was, even when he smiled. I tried to keep him company, assured him a million times over I'd always be there. One day, when he had slept a full night, I went out to get some extra food to treat him to a relaxing day. I think I may have been gone too long. When I came back, he had hung himself. He must have thought I was leaving him alone forever...

There was a note he wrote, I think he didn't expect me to come back for a long time.

 _"Ezra,_

 _I know you may have run off, not able to deal with a foolish man like me._

 _I know you struggled when you were here. Your smile, it wasn't as bright as it used to be, there seems to be a darkness lurking in them._

 _I saw what you were doing. Long sleeves were never going to fool me, or even those fancy bands you made for your wrists._

 _So when you return, know that, I don't blame you for anything. I just wanted to join my wife._

 _It hurts to be without her. My sweet Abella, who promised she wouldn't ever leave me._

 _I'm sorry, little angel, but I couldn't stand it much longer. I was afraid I would take your life too._

 _Just remember, we love you, and we'd want you to go on living. You still have a full life to live._

 _Survive, Foxy._


End file.
